Terror
Terror jest to opowieść o planie zemsty XCZ-8 na Alexie Wise. Część 1 Więzienie Hero Factory o zaostrzonym rygorze W jednej z celi siedział biały złoczyńca. Ciągle coś majstrował przy swoich przewodach. Był to oszalały Frozer. Próbował przekalibrować swoje zablokowane działka lodowe po bokach hełmu. Jeden z więźniów widząc to krzyknął do niego: -Ej! Co ty tam robisz?! Zgłupiałeś do reszty?! Frozer zaśmiał się tylko. Po chwili wstał i przyłożył rękę do generatorów laserowych. Gdy tylko to zrobił, cała jego cela pokryła się lodem, a kraty zostały dezaktywowane. Złoczyńca wyskoczył z celi i zawołał: -Pozdrówcie odemnie Bohaterów! Jestem pewien, że się ucieszą! Ha ha ha! Podbiegł do drzwi i przyłożył dłoń do zamka kodowego. System zamarzł, jednak właz od aresztu nie otworzył się. Frozer uderzył pięścią w zamek. Przyłożył dłoń drzwi, które w kilka sekund stały się bryłą lodu. Przestępca chcąc się wydostać, zamroził zawiasy od włazu. Po tym począł uderzać w nie z całej siły. Jeden z zawiasów podtrzymujących drzwi w końcu się skruszył. Drugi zawias także pękł i właz otworzył się. W całej Wieży Montażowej rozległ się głośny, przejmujący alarm. Zbieg zaczął biec do składu broni złoczyńców. Na drodze stanęło mu dwóch bohaterów. Odepchnął ich rękoma i tym samym kompletnie zamroził. Wbiegł do składu i zabrał stamtąd swoją tarczę oraz Miotacz Mrozu. Nagle spostrzegł, że wyjście zablokowała mu drużyna Bohaterów. Frozer śmiejąc się zaczął wszystkich zamieniać w bryły lodu. Jednego z nich jednak oszczędził. Pomimo strzałów z broni elektronowej, szaleniec podbiegł do rekruta i przyłożył mu ostrze do gardła. -Nie ruszaj się, chyba, że chcesz zginąć. - powiedział mu Frozer. Szedł powoli w kierunku najbliższego wyjścia. Na drodze stanęłą mu kilku innych Bohaterów. Złoczyńca wrzasnął do nich: -Przepuśćcie mnie, albo wasz kolega zostanie zamrożony! Herosi nie chcąc ryzykować życia rekruta przepuścili zbiega. Przestępca zaśmiał się i po chwili zamroził i swojego zakładnika, i innych Bohaterów. Wybiegł przed budynek Hero Factory. Za nim biegła kolejna grupa herosów. Jednak zręcznie unikając ich strzałów, wbiegł do miasta. Kilka minut później do centrum dowodzenia przybyli dwaj boahetrowie - Alex Wise oraz Mark Agile. Menedżer misji ucieszył się na ich widok i powiedział -Cieszę się, że was widzę i że już jesteście. -Co się stało tym razem, Glaid? - spytał Wise. -Niedawno z naszego więzienia uciekł jeden z więźniów... Zgadnijcie który. -Pewnie znowu Frozer. - odpowiedział znudzony Agile. -Nie inaczej. Nie wiemy jeszcze gdzie dokładnie przebywa, ani co planuje. Prawdopodobnie, tak jak XCZ-8, wymontował sobie chip, który pokazuje jego pozycję. -To co mamy robić? Nawet nie wiemy gdzie on jest. - powiedział lekko zniecierpliwiony Mark. -No... na razie nic, ale bądźcie w gotowości. A teraz idźcie do Wieży Montażowej. Tam czeka na was odpowiedni sprzęt, który przyda wam się do pokonania Frozera. - odpowiedział Glaid. Po tym bohaterowie udali się w stronę wieży, aby się ulepszyć. Część 2 Kiedy dwaj bohaterowie już się dozbroili, czekali w swoich pokojach. Wise patrzył przez okno i rozmyślał, jak dorwać zbiega. Wtem do pokoju wszedł Agile. -O czym tak myślisz dowódco? - spytał się bohater. -Opracowuję plan, jak złapać Frozera. A co? -Nie nic, tak się pytam. Hej, widzisz to co ja? - powiedział Mark i wskazał wielki telebim za oknem. Na ekranie widniała postać jednego z najpotężniejszych i najgroźniejszych złoczyńców. -To XCZ-8! Szybko otwórzmy okno. - zakrzyknął Wise. Jak powiedział, tak zrobili. Otworzyli okno i zaczęli nasłuchiwać, co mówił złoczyńca. "Podłożyłem w Makuhero trzy potężne bomby, mogące zmienić w gruzowisko całe Makuhero. Nie radzę uciekać z miasta, bo wtedy zdetonuję wszystkie. Mieszkańcy ocaleją, jeżeli bohater Alex Wise stawi się sam, bez żadnego wsparcia przy budynku Row Bigger o godzinie 17.30. Jeżeli tego nie zrobi, będę detonował jedną bombę co czterdzieści minut, aż w końcu nic nie zostanie z tego miasta." -Agile, która jest godzina? - spytał się Alex. -Szesnasta trzydzieści siedem. -odparł Bohater. -Chodźmy szybko. - powiedział Wise i pobiegł prędko do centrum dowodzenia razem z Agilem. Wielu Bohaterów oraz pracowników Hero Factory zebrało się w centrum. Przybył nawet sam Akiyama Makuro. Dwaj zdziwieni herosi z drużyny Kappa 5 podeszli do Glaida i założyciela fabryki. -Wszyscy już wiedzą? - zapytał Wise. -Niestety tak. - odpowiedział menedżer. - Razem z panem Makuro, doszliśmy do wniosku, że dla dobra miasta, będziesz musiał stawić się tam, gdzie chce XCZ-8. Prawdopodobnie przebywa właśnie w budynku Row Bigger. - odpowiedział Glaid. -Czy to nie dziwne, że mogąc zniszczyć miasto, XCZ-8 ukrywa się na jego terenie? -Nam także wydało się to dosyć podejrzane. Wysłaliśmy już kilka drużyn Bohaterów, aby sprawdzili położenie ładunków i rozbroili bomby. Nie mamy jednak pewności, że złoczyńca nie zdetonuje ich pomimo tego, że znajduje się w zasięgu rażenia bomb. Wysyłamy cię tam samego, ponieważ nie wiemy też, czy przestępca nie wysadzi ładunków podczas ataku Bohaterów z zaskoczenia, a nie możemy ryzykować życia wszystkich mieszkańców. -Bądź jednak spokojny. Nie opóścimy cię. Nie będzie mógł pomóc ci Agile, ale sądzę, że dasz radę temu złoczyńcy. Opracowaliśmy już nowe, potężne uzbrojenie oraz pewne narzędzie - Przerywacz Czasowy. Nie zatrzymuje on czasu, jednak po uruchomieniu można stać się tak szybkim, że sprawisz wrażenie niewidzialnego. W tym czasie tobie wydawać się będzie, że cały czas stanął i wszytko wokół ciebie zamarło w czasie. - powiedział Akiyama Makuro i wręczył Bohaterowi mały, ciemnoniebieski dysk z przyskiem po środku. -Zgaduję, że to jest ten Przerywacz. - spytał lider drużyny Kappa 5. -Tak, to on. - odpowiedział mu menedżer misji - A teraz szybko leć do Wieży Montażowej. Wkrótce po tym dozbrojony Wise zasiadł za sterami Drop Shipa i poleciał w okolice budynku Row Bigger. ---- W tym czasie XCZ-8 stał przy oknie budynku Row Bigger. Wypatrywał Bohaterów lub policji. Nagle usłyszał huk i odgłos "zamrażania" drzwi. Odwrócił się i zobaczył za nim białego złoczyńcę uzbrojonego w Lodową Tarczę i Miotacz Mrozu. -To ty jesteś tym błaznem, który wszystko zamraża? Czego tu szukasz? - zapytał zdziwiony widokiem Frozera XCZ-8. -Z kryjówki słyszałem tą twoją groźbę i chciałbym abyś mnie wtajemniczył w twój plan. Po tym, jak już wykończysz tego swojego wielkiego nemezis, dasz mi detonator. A ja sterroryzuje miasto i tak przejmę nad nim kontrolę. Niczego więcej nie chcę w zamian za pomoc tobie. - odpowiedział mu Frozer. -Niby czemu miałbym się zgodzić. - spytał się sarkastycznie złoczyńca. -Bo mogę zająć się miejscową policją. - odparł z uśmiechem na ustach drugi przestępca. -Dobra, niech ci będzie. Frozer od razu pobiegł do drzwi, a po chwili wybiegł z budynku w kierunku jednego z komisariatów policji. Część 3 Drop Ship z Alexem Wisem wylądował ulicę dalej od wskazanego przez XCZ-8 budynku. Z pojazdu wysiadł bohater z dwiema parami kajdanek oraz ogromnym ostrzem - palnikiem. -Trzymaj się! - zawołał pilot i odleciał. -Dzięki... - powiedział Wise i spojrzał na lokalizator, który zawierał zegarek. Siedemnasta dwadzieścia trzy... - pomyślał bohater i ruszył w stronę budynku. W tym samym czasie do Row Bigger wszedł Frozer. Jego pracodawca stał w tym samym miejscu i obserwował idącego ulicą Alexa. Do pomieszczenia wbiegł niedawny zbieg. Słysząc to, przestępca stojący przy oknie powiedział: -Co ty tu robisz, miałeś zająć się policją? -Już się zająłem... - odparł uśmiechnięty szyderczo złoczyńca, celując do swojego pracodawcy. -Teraz i... - XCZ-8 niedokończył. Spostrzegł, że Frozer celuje do niego. Szaleniec wystrzelił, jednak złoczyńca zrobił niewiarygodnie szybki unik i uderzył napastnika ogonem. -Myślałeś, że nie zauważę, co? Dam ci porządną lekcję, błaźnie. - powiedział przestępca okładając z całej siły swojego byłego sojusznika. Biały zbieg próbował zablokować jego ciosy. Począł śmiać się, jak opętany. Zdziwiony XCZ-8 zaczął jeszcze szybciej i mocniej bić Frozera. Ten jednak śmiał się. Szaleniec wystrzelił ze swoich działek lodowych. Pociski trafił w oczy drugiego robota. Oślepiony XCZ-8 na chwilę przerwał go bić. Złoczyńca wykorzystał to i z jego Miotaczu mrozu, w kierunku jego byłego pracodawcy wydobył się promień, zamrażając go kompletnie. -No proszę, nawet wielki XCZ-8 nie jest tak szybki, żeby uniknąć mojego promienia mrożącego. - powiedział Frozer śmiejąc się i stojąc nad pokonanym złoczyńcą. Odebrał mu detonator, a następnie podłączył ekran do sieci telebimów, tak jak zrobił to jego poprzednik i przemówił: "Bohaterze, możesz już sobie iść do domu, czy fabryki. Nie potrzebuję cię. A teraz do mieszkańców: poddajcie mi się, a nie wysadzę ładunków. Nie utrudniajcie mi mojej pracy, w przeciwnym razie wysadzę bomby! Ha, ha, ha, haa!" Słysząc to Wise pomyślał, że koniecznie musi go powstrzymać. Nagle jednak skomunikował się z nim Glaid: -Wise, słyszysz mnie? Wysłaliśmy trzy drużyny Bohaterów, aby przeskanowali całe miasto w poszukiwaniu jakichkolwiek śladów bomb i ładunków wybuchowych. Nie znaleźli niczego, co mogłoby być sprawką XCZ-8. Prawdopodobnie w ogóle nie istnieją żadne bomby. Mimo to zachowaj ostrożność. -Dobra, dzięki. Spróbuję dorwać i Frozera, i XCZ-8. - odpowiedział Bohater i wszedł do budynku. Część 4 Bohater szedł schodami, gdy nagle usłyszał śmiech. Wiedział, że to Frozer, jednak nie miał pojęcia, co z XCZ-8. Wbiegł do pomieszczenia, z którego go słyszał. To co zobaczył, kompletnie go zszokowało: jeden z najgroźniejszych złoczyńców stał kompletnie zamrożony. To, co jemu nie udało się zrobić przez lata, jakiś szaleniec zrobił w minutę. Słysząc, kroki bohatera, Frozer odwrócił się i zaśmiał: -Chcesz do niego dołączyć? Przecież mówiłem, żeby nikt mi nie przeszkadzał! - powiedział złoczyńca i pokazał mu detonator. Wise wyciągnął kajdanki i rzucił je w stronę zbiega. On wycelował i zamroził je swoim miotaczem mrozu. -Wysil się bohaterze. Mam już trochę dosyć tych twoich gadżetów. -Dobra, to spróbuj tego! - mówiąc to, Wise wyciągnął swoje ostrze. Złoczyńca zaczął biec na niego. Próbował powalić go swoją tarczą. Bohater skutecznie zablokował cios. Odepchnął przeciwnika i wziął zamach. Frozer uniknął uderzenia mieczem. Strzelił swoim promieniem mrożącym. Alex został postrzelony, jednak jego zbroja, pomimo bardzo niskiej temperatury, była jeszcze cała. Szybko wstał i odpowiedział ogniem ze swojego ostrza. Z broni wystrzelił potężny strumień płomieni. Złoczyńcę odrzuciło i uderzył w ścianę. -Ostrzegałem cię Bohaterze. Ha ha haaa! - Powiedział Frozer i aktywował detonator. Ale nic się nie stało. - Co jest, czemu to nie działa! - zawołał. -Może dlatego, że XCZ-8 wiedział, że i tak wzbudzi panikę, nawet gdy bomb nie będzie. To koniec Frozer, jesteś aresztowany. -Po moim trupie! Hahaha! - odpowiedział Bohaterowi, śmiejąc się. Wystrzelił ze swojego miotacza. Wise zrobił kilka uników. Włączył Przerywacz Czasowy i znikł przeciwnikowi z oczu. -Co znowu?! Co gdzie jesteś padalcze?! - powiedział zdezorientowany zbieg - Nie chowaj się, ty... - łotr nie dokończył, ponieważ nagle poczuł uderzenie i padł na ziemię. Przed nim pojawił się Wise. -Czyli przerywacz musi działać krótko. - pomyślał Bohater. -Nie wiem jak to zrobiłeś, ale coś mi mówi, że zaraz się ciebie pozbędę! Na dobre! - wrzasnął złoczyńca, wziął zamach i powalił swoją tarczą przeciwnika. Alexowi wypadł Przerywacz. Jednak Wise jeszcze raz strzelił do Frozera. Przestępca znowu nie zdążył uniknąć strzału i uderzył w okno. Szyba stłukła się, a zbieg w ostatniej chwili chwycił się ręką parapetu. Kryminalista spojrzał w dół i ujrzał setki drobnych fragmentów szkła spadających z trzydziestego piętra. Wise odszedł w stronę drzwi. -Myślałem, że Bohaterowie nie zabijają. Chcesz, herosiku, żebym spadł i zrobił sobie krzywdę? He he ha ha haaaa! - zapytał szyderczo złoczyńca, śmiejąc się przy tym jak szaleniec. -Bo nie zabijają. - powiedział Bohater i włączył komunikator. - Glaid, przyślij tutaj proszę jakieś dwie drużyny bohaterów. Mam Frozera i zamrożonego XCZ-8. - gdy skończył odwrócił się do Frozera. - Za kilka minut przyjdą tu po was dwie drużyny Bohaterów. - powiedział. Ale zbieg na jego słowa śmiał się tylko. ---- Pięć minut później na miejsce przybyło wsparcie z Hero Factory. Frozera wręcz siłą wciągnięto przez okno do pomieszczenia i zakuto w kajdanki. Agile, który im pomagał, powiedział z uśmiechem na ustach do złapanego przestępcy: -Mamy specjalnie dla ciebie nową celę. Z niej na pewno nie uciekniesz. Na miejsce przybył też Bohater-Medyk. Zbadał XCZ-8 i podszedł do Wise'a. -Jeszcze żyje. Przetransportujemy go w takim stanie do Hero Factory. Tam go rozmrozimy i wsadzimy za kratki. Dla niego też mamy specjalną celę. Dzięki Frozerowi wiemy teraz, że jego słabością jest zimno, więc jego cela będzie specjalnie chłodzona. - dobrze. Myśl, że XCZ-8 nadal jest na wolności nie dawała mi spokoju. - odpowiedział Wise i razem z innymi herosami zaprowadził złoczyńców do Drop Shipów. Autor Ł.owca1